A Dino's Plea
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Rex goes to Weevil for help.


Disclaimer: I own the plot.

The boat ride to Duelist Kingdom was interesting to say the least. After Mai kicked Rex out of his room he was forced to find a new room. He hated the room she had, so he went in search of the only person who had shown him so type of friendship, Weevil.

He came upon the cabin door and knocked lightly, doubt starting to fill his mind. Why would he even take pity on his dino opponent? When the door finally opened, the bug teen looked almost shocked that other boy was on the other side?

"What do you want Rex?"

"Want a bunk mate?"

He said this with a smile while scratching the side of his head, hoping the smaller teen wouldn't ask to many questions.

"What happened to yours?"

'Crap.'

"Can we at least discuss this inside?"

Weevil rolled his eyes then let Rex in. He waited for him to sit on the couch before sitting across from him in one of the chairs.

"Alright, spill."

Rex told him all about this beautiful blond who had challenged him to a duel in exchange for his room. Somehow she knew all of her cards though, without even looking at them, and he lost.

"What would you have gotten if you had actually won?"

A slight blush crossed Rex's cheeks. Weevil noticed this an immediately raised an eyebrow at his companion while pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"She promised me a kiss."

Weevil blanched.

"A kiss, that's it? You wagered your room against a kiss with some cute blond bimbo?"

"There's something about her, I can't get her out of my mind."

"Look Rex, you'll get your chance to duel her again on the island. Now to get back to the main reason why you're here…"

"Come on Weevil, let me crash on the couch, please?"

He had just shared another secret with whom he considered the closest thing to a friend, and yet again he was at the other teen's mercy. This was just like before the last tournament they participated in.

_Flashback_

"Weevil, I need you to win this tournament."

"You make no sense Rex, I will be winning it anyways."

"No, I mean, I'm throwing it in your favor."

"But…Why?"

"I have a lot of money riding on this game, and I bet in your favor. Since the odds were in mine."

"Why would you bet on me then?"

"I can make a lot of money off this duel, money I really need."

"And why should I help you?"

"I'll split it with you. I only need half of the winnings."

"What do you need the money for though? Tell me or I may throw the match myself."

Rex bite the inside of his cheek, contemplating if he should reveal his true reason. He really need the money though and saw no other way around it since Weevil would have been able to tell he was throwing the game after it had started since they had dueled multiple times in the past.

"I need it to try to get a girl."

"A girl? Really? You can have any girl you choose and yet you need cash for this one? What is she, a blow-up doll?"

Weevil snickered at his joke as Rex's cheeks turned red.

"It's for this girl…I know…she's special…I don't know how to put it right."

"Wow, this girl has messed you up good."

"I don't know how else to put this, but I like her, a lot."

"So you need money to make her like you back? She's not worth it then."

"No, she already likes me, the money is for something else. She's in trouble and the money can help her out."

"What kind of trouble? Rex, what have you gotten into this time?"

"It's her eyes, she's going blind, and this money can help her get an operation she really needs."

Weevil nodded his head in affirmation. Rex was doing this for a noble cause, for once, and Weevil would get some cash out of it in the process.

They walked out of the room and headed towards the arena, both happy in the fact that their pockets would be full in no time. However, Rex's bookie caught wind of him throwing the match so he could get all of that cash and immediately ratted him out. Neither boy saw a single penny of the winning's and rex wasn't able to send his girl the money.

_End Flashback_

"Fine you can crash here, never say I don't do anything nice for you."

Rex nodded his head before kicking his feet up on the couch. Weevil went to the bathroom to change into his bug pj's and came back to lay down on his bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"Hey Rex, you still awake?"

"What's up?"

"Whatever happened to that girl, the one who you were trying to help?"

"Oh, um…she said it was alright that I wasn't able to help her, and she thanked me for trying. Apparently she's moving back to Domino City soon, to see her brother apparently."

"So you had a long distance relationship? What was her name?"

"Serenity."

Weevil seemed satisfied and soon rolled over onto his side falling asleep. Rex lay away though, thinking about the girl he hoped to one day meet outside of the chat room.

(A/N: A little fluff piece I was thinking up. Was going to turn it into a smut but I like this outcome better.)


End file.
